


Не любить невозможно

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat 2020, Historical Figures, M/M, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Перед женитьбой на Марии Раевской Сергей Волконский решился наконец расставить все точки над i.
Relationships: Сергей Волконский/Павел Пестель
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга





	Не любить невозможно

... – Паша, что ты делаешь?

Маленькая рука двигается спокойно, будто команду на смотре отдает – ни дрожи, ни даже мимолетной судороги, уверенно и четко. Пальцы скользят по сукну, ввинчиваются в тугую петельку, высвобождают пуговицу и бросают, переходя к следующей. Вниз, вниз, по стройной серебряной дорожке, открывая взгляду простую белую ткань сорочки. Не бязь и уж, конечно, не шёлк, – откуда у пехотного полковника деньги на шёлковое белье, когда половина жалованья уходит на содержание брата в гвардии! Но руки спокойны и лицо: ни одна черточка не дрогнула, только брови сосредоточено сведены к переносице, и подле губ лежит глубокая складка. 

Мундир падает на пол, глухо звякнув медалями, а пальцы уже потянулись к жилету...

Ты молчишь. Во все глаза смотришь, как жилет укладывается на зеленое сукно. Пальцы путаются в орденских ленточках, звякают об пол «Анна» и «Голубой Макс», и только тогда ты замечаешь, что его пальцы все-таки дрожат. Но нет воздуха, нет сил, протолкнуть его в легкие, и огонь, разгорающийся внутри потушить – тоже нет сил.

Шелковая манишка черной кошкой соскальзывает на теплый паркет. И только когда дрожащие мелкой дрожью руки опускаются к рейтузам, тебе удается пропихнуть проклятый воздух и прокаркать, хрипло, как больной ворон:

– Паша... что ты делаешь? Зачем?

Он зябко передергивает плечами, с удивлением разглядывает брошенные вещи. На плечах – две аккуратные штопки. Савенки, небось, работа, кто еще позаботится? А в глазах – стекло.

– Ты мне самый близкий друг. И раз уж так вышло, что ж... – голос срывается на излете, точно натянутая струна: – ... бери меня, Серж. Раз уж так вышло...

– Паша!...

... – Ванька, свечей!

Расторопный денщик бросается пулей, ловко, словно фокусник, выкидывает сгоревшие огарки, меняет на тугие белотелые свечи, проворно теплит фитили. На столе искрят хрусталем фужеры с недопитым шампанским, свешиваются с серебряной тарелки нежно-розовые лепестки ветчины, фазанья ножка мирно соседствует с ощипанной веточкой винограда. Но в толстостенных бутылях есть еще вино, да и гости не все разошлись.

– Проводил князя?

– Так точно-с, Ваше Превосходительство.

– Ладно, пошел. Надобность будет – кликну.

Сладкий трубочный дым ползет к потолку. Барятинский ушел последним, и теперь в комнате никого более нет. Кроме него. Сидит напротив – сжимая чубук трубки в маленькой твердой руке. Какие белые пальцы... Встать бы сейчас, упасть ему в ноги, обнять колени, прижаться губами... И к коленям, и к пальцам этим... ноги бы ему целовал, видит Бог!

– Ну что, Сергей Григорьевич. Последние часы свободы...

Салютует фужером. А в голосе – грусть. И в глазах – нет веселья, а только тихая черная печаль, которую не выскажешь... 

«Как сказать тебе, что я – твой, Паша. С того дня о девятнадцатом годе, когда в первый раз увидел. Ты душу мою, сердце мое в свой полон навсегда забрал, и нет мне оттуда возврата, да и не хочу я от тебя свободы. Век бы, сколько Господь отмерил, глядел бы на тебя, и наглядеться не мог. А все прочее – суета, двери тяжелые, кои сам я перед собой закрываю, чтобы от самого себя спрятаться. И женитьба моя, и горячие уверения, будто влюблен я в невесту свою, всё пустое, всё самообман, нынче я пьян, и aut vincĕre, aut mori, как говорили латиняне... Теперь я лгать не хочу. Только не сейчас. Не тебе...».

– Теперь-то, чаю, не до Общества вам будет...

– С чего вы взяли, Павел Иванович?

– Подумалось вот. Да и Раевский, как я слышал, клятву с вас взял, что после женитьбы нас покинете.

Может, не скажи он того, так бы и бродили вокруг да около, точно кот в марте.

А оказалось это легко – встать из-за стола и сделать шаг. К нему.

– Взял, правда ваша. Ну так что с того?

– Что ж, неужто нарушите?

Ещё шаг.

– А вы как думаете?

И еще один.

– Думаю, что вам придется...

И еще. А потом вдруг перестали держать ноги – рухнул перед ним на колени, как тысячу раз представлял себе, чтобы ничего уже не замечать, ни взгляд черноглазый, заметавшийся потрясенно, ни румянец на гладких щеках, ни рук протестующий всплеск: выпала трубка, покатилась по полу, разбрасывая искры.

– Я могу нарушить любую клятву, Павел Иванович, кроме одной. Той, что тебе приносил. Ибо я лучше откажусь от своего счастия, нежели решусь изменить убеждениям и тебе, тебе... Никого ближе и дороже нет у меня и никогда не будет. Я навсегда тебе друг, жизнь свою ради тебя, за тебя отдать готов, не раздумывая! В самое пекло полезу, лишь бы с тобой...

– Встаньте, Серж! Да что ж это такое? Встаньте же!

И понять его можно было. Хорош жених! Четыре года сдерживался, четыре года в руках себя держал, ничего лишнего не допускал. Нет, конечно, присутствовала в дружбе вашей тоненькая ниточка и душевной ласки, и не вполне дружеской заботы – помнишь ли в Москве? Как грогом тебя с мороза отогревал, как шинель на тебе расстегивал – но даже там, в Москве, хоть и не спал всю ночь, хоть и ходил под дверью спальни твоей, язык-то свой на привязи держал, в ноги тебе не валился, силы воли хватало. Что ж теперь-то, на последней, перед женитьбой, холостяцкой попойке, воля тебя покинула? Будто не под венец завтра пойдешь – на плаху тащат, и хочется успеть...

На ноги поднялся – с трудом.

И он на ногах напротив тебя стоит, и смотрит – с недоумением. Не понимая тебя, порывов твоих, да так и будет – не понимать. Что ж теперь? Слова-то сказаны. Сказаны, да не все. И хмель из головы выветрился – как назло.

Подошел к столу, в первый попавшийся фужер налил до краев, выпил одним долгим глотком, точно горькое, но необходимое лекарство.

– Я люблю вас, Павел Иванович.

– Что?

Вот и всё. Четыре года вытягивал из себя эту ниточку, растягивал между вами, между ним и собой, в одно целое соединяя, плёл, как паук паутину, и сам же, руками своими разорвал. И теперь терять уже нечего.

Как там? Правду и ничего кроме правды?

– Я люблю. Вас.

– Как друга, смею надеяться?

И спиной к нему стоишь, оттого, что стыд тебя поедом гложет, будто предаешь его, будто все это время, пока он другом сердечным, братом тебя считал – лгал ему, и теперь ложь та всплыла и разлеглась на поверхности.

– Нет.

Он еле слышно вздохнул.

– Объяснитесь, Сергей Григорьевич.

– Не как друга. Ни одной женщины так не любил. И не люблю. Ни одну со страстию такой не желал. Словно наваждением моим вы стали. И избавиться от него не в моих силах, видит Бог. Простите меня, что лгал вам все это время, но сейчас лгать не хочу. И другом вам быть не могу более.

За спиной тягостное молчание – черное, гнетущее, прибивающее к земле.

А потом он еще раз тяжело вздохнул – и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу мундира...

... – Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, надобно получить желаемое. Так кажется, говорят. Ну же, Серж, смелее. Я не буду противиться.

– Паша!

– Мне слишком дорога наша дружба. И если ради её сохранения мне нужно будет отдаться тебе – что ж, я согласен.

Развернулся резко, словно отпустили сжатую пружину. Смеётся? Шутка? Нет. Нет, черт побери! Взгляд серьёзный, остановившийся, долу. И предательская краска на лице. Любовь ответная, страсть – Боже, да не смеши ты хоть сам себя! В трезвом уме и твердой памяти, с немецкой свое рассудительностью, словно задачу решил. Вся твоя любовь, бредовые твои признания, что ты четыре года вымучивал – досадное препятствие к достижению высшей цели – по полочкам разложил. Препятствие должно быть устранено – любой ценой. И если цена эта – его тело, он её заплатит. Честь? Доброе имя? Репутация? Держать в уме, но не дать повлиять на конечный результат. Пренебречь. Перешагнуть.

– Что ж ты делаешь со мной, Пашенька?!

Молчит. Да и что тут скажешь? Стоит напротив, почти раздетый, в ветхом своем бельишке, только руки – безвольно, вдоль тела, – со сжатыми в кулак ладонями. А ты сидишь, стиснув руками голову, боясь шевельнуться, взглянуть на него, и рвет тебя на две половины жаркий стыд перед ним и дикое желание вскочить, сжать в объятиях, вытряхнуть из неприкрытой этой бедности, поцелуями осыпать, одевать нежностью, лаской, как самыми дорогими нарядами.

– Серёжа...

И только когда голос его услышал, страсть победила стыд. Вскочил на ноги, сделал шаг вперед, нависая над ним – на целую голову выше был, – притронулся дрогнувшей рукой к щеке, пальцами гладил твердую линию скул, губы малиновые, всей кожей ощущая их манящую упругость. А потом взорвалось в голове – будто гренаду под барьеры подложили, и рванула она, все на пути своем сметая – и припал жадно к малиновой сладости, пил её, сомкнутые губы сминая. А он стоял в объятиях твоих жарких, словно оловянный солдатик, какие в детстве у тебя были – не двигаясь, руки по швам, и ждал терпеливо, пока ты пресытишься. Зря. Невозможно тут пресыщение, уж скорее ад на земле разверзнется. Невозможно тебя не любить, и насытиться тобой невозможно.

Взял руки в свои, вжался лицом в ладони, перебирался осторожно к запястьям, выше и выше, делая по пути восхитительные открытия. На тыльной стороне руки, прямо над розеткой вен, – круглая, темная родинка, чуть выше локтя – ветвистый темно-розовый шрам, а на плече – целое семейство маленьких, рассыпчатых точек, словно веснушки. Он сам откинул голову назад, обнажая перед тобой горло, белая кожа плотно обтянула стиснутые челюсти. И ты скользишь поцелуями по открытой шее, точно по водной глади, вылизываешь досуха ямочку между ключицами. А затем рывком стаскиваешь с тела сорочку, освобождая его для глаз и губ.

Шаг – не прерывая поцелуя, медленно спускаясь по твердому телу, трогая языком крохотные зернышки сосков. Еще шаг – к низкой персидской тахте, теснишь его, заставляешь отступить, сдаться, пока не подломились колени, не ощутил он всей спиной своей прохладный атлас обивки.

– Позволь, Паша... поласкать тебя... более не прошу...

Кивнул, не размыкая губ. А глаза закрыл – только ресницы – черные, густые, – затрепетали, точно пленная птаха.

Ложь. Снова ложь, – не остановиться тебе. Не сможешь. Не сумеешь. И кружат поцелуи, точно хищная стая, над его талией, спускаются к завязкам исподнего, и снова сжимается сердце от острой жалости – ткань тонюсенькая, вытертая едва ль не до основы, и штопки новые, – точно кляксы у школяра.

Расплел, стянул вниз, прижался лицом. Не хочет – но терпит. У тебя-то чресла чугуном уж налились, а у него... Ничего, ничего... Лизнул мягкую плоть, поцеловал, втянул в себя, услышал, как он сквозь стиснутые зубы воздух проталкивает. Посчитав хорошим знаком, продолжил, усердно работая языком, пока не почуял, как крепнет в губах его член, как он вздрагивает, мечется в неизведанных доселе ощущениях, как из последних сил пытается удержать в себе стон.

– Ну же, Пашенька. Не борись с собой, родной... Приятно тебе? Хорошо?

Ничего не ответил. Только голова из стороны в сторону мечется. На излете удовольствия застонал тихонько, разочарованно. Ты перевернул его, подхватил с пола полосатую тугую подушку, подсунул ему под живот, навалился сверху, задыхаясь от нетерпения. Кликнуть бы денщика, масла принести, не подумал заранее, хотя какое там «заранее». Ни сном, ни духом, мечтать не смел даже, где ж тут приготовиться? Приподнялся, окинул взглядом комнату, ничего не найдя подходящего, смочил ладонь слюной, вытянул по своему до багрового распухшему, кажется вибрирующему от долгожданного предчувствия... Заметил, как он подтянул к лицу руку, вцепился зубами в запястье.

– Не бойся... Ничего со мной не бойся... Я осторожно...

Не помогло. Сжался в тугой комочек, все тело словно камень.

– Сережа.. не на...до...

Сердце зажали в тисках, под пресс пустили, будто спелую гроздь.

– Тихо, тихо. Расслабься.

Шептал подле уха, согревая теплым дыханием, нежными поцелуями покрывая затылок, пока не размякли под рукой сведенные мышцы.

– Желанный мой, любовь моя вечная, счастье мое...

Тысячи ласковых слов шептал исступленно, пока входил через каждой мышцы сопротивление, сквозь болезненные стоны, хватал их жадно, не на небесах уже от восторга и удовольствия, а где-то в шаге от Бога, – выше уже невозможно. У самого конца замер, пытаясь дышать, чувствовал под рукой как сердце его бьется – быстро и загнанно, перехватил поудобнее... Он больше не делал попыток вырваться, лежал покорно, еле слышно постанывая. Кто бы подумал, что он может быть таким – не холодным и строгим, к которому и подступиться-то страшно, не жестким и несгибаемым, с прямой спиной и колючим взглядом, пробирающим до печенок, а беззащитным, растерянным, тихо всхлипывающим в такт твоему движению в нем, совсем, совсем другим... И это сладкое, до головокружения, будоражащее открытие – только для тебя, только твое, только твоим телом, твоими руками, твоими поцелуями добытое, что навечно запомнишь, и никому не отдашь.

Последняя судорога перед сладчайшим в мире концом – в несколько рваных движений, до фейерверка безумных видений перед глазами, до мёда, растекшегося по венам, до последней капли. Распластаться на его теле, лежать ни о чем уже не думая, пока не замечаешь алые капли на прокушенном запястье.

– Всё, милый, всё. Всё... Дай-ка я тебя оботру.

Поднял собственную сорочку, душистыми шелками водил по белым ягодицам. Заметил, как ходуном ходит грудь, все никак не желая успокаиваться. Черные блестящие глаза неотступно следили за ним с тахты.

– Прошло, Серж?

Он оглянулся, не сразу понимая смысла слов.

– Что?

– Ваше наваждение, Серж? Прошло? Мы снова можем быть друзьями?

Ах ты Боже мой…

... «Мы снова можем быть друзьями?»

Прозрачные и соленые – ползут по морщинистой щеке, падают, исчезают в белой бороде. В свои пятьдесят с небольшим сидишь ты, бросив поводья, на облучке телеги, выстланной душистым сеном, и... не утираешь слез.

Ты любишь приезжать сюда. Необъятные просторы Сибири, раскрашенные осенью в золотое и охру, лечат твою душу лучше любых микстур. Под холмом раскинулось село Урик, и если напрячь зрение, можно увидеть на окраине фигурку Маши с пуховым платком на плечах. Вон она, – верная подруга изгнанника, – прогуливается за околицей в обществе Поджио.

Но эти слезы не то, что можно с ней разделить.

Рука шарит по сибирке, вытаскивает из кармана темный фулярный платок, прикладывает к мокрым глазам. И губы шепчут тихо, едва слышно:

«Будем, Пашенька. Когда на небо к тебе приду. Когда руки тебе облобызаю, прощение за всё вымолю. Мало нас осталось, из тех, кто перед свадьбой приходил ко мне. Уж десять лет, как Саши с Лёшей нет в живых, и уж тридцать лет, как нет тебя... А я вот живу, Божьей милостию... Многое потерял, о многом передумал, многое забыл. Только тебя до смертного одра не забыть...»

А слезы все катятся и катятся из глаз, и некому их унять. В который раз видит он себя – молодым еще и статным, в мундире с Георгием, с сильными руками и пламенной душой, что произнес когда-то невероятные слова:

«Я люблю Вас, Павел Иванович».

Потому что не любить тебя невозможно.


End file.
